


Dreamcatcher

by MissionKitty



Series: Obey Me! - (Beelzebub/MC) [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissionKitty/pseuds/MissionKitty
Summary: It's been a few months since the attic incident, and while Cate thought everything was fine, she begins having night terrors. When she inadvertently calls for help during her latest episode, she activates her pact with Beelzebub. Thankfully, he's the one demon who knows what it's like to be haunted by nightmares.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Obey Me! - (Beelzebub/MC) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645432
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	Dreamcatcher

**Author's Note:**

> so...i wrote this because a few nights ago, i had an awful episode of night terrors myself. it took me a bit to get back to sleep, so while i tried to calm myself down again i figured...why not use it?
> 
> (cate has kind of taken on a different personality since i first wrote her in "sick day," so the timeline on any stories that involve her are kind of wacky now. i'll figure it out eventually.)
> 
> basically...this was to help ease my own nightmares. i hope you enjoy it.

Cate awoke to see a dark, horned figure looming over her bed, its hand outstretched toward her. She couldn't discern its features, but she knew who it was.

"I found you…" the lazy voice said in a haunting, sing-song tone. "You can't run forever."

With a yelping gasp, Cate flung her covers tightly over her head, no other escape available in her mind. She waited, horrified for the impending attack. Her body shook feverishly, her heart pounding and breath racing.

“Help me…” Cate whispered, her throat achingly full of terror.

But nothing came.

She stayed with her covers pulled hard over her for what seemed like an eternity before she realized that she had been dreaming. Her arms ached with the effort she used to shield herself with her comforter, and slowly uncovered her face.

There was no one in her room. Just the dim starlight of the Devildom streaming in through the windows.

Cate's breath was ragged, adrenaline still pumping through her veins. She tried relaxing, hoping her fight-or-flight response would dissipate soon.

She'd been having these stressful night terrors for several nights in a row now. Some involved faces she recognized, but more often than not it was just Belphegor's dark figure like the one she had just encountered.

It had been a few months since Belphegor escaped the attic now, and everyone was more-or-less on good terms. Belphegor had done all he could to repent for his attack, so Cate was confused and frustrated that her mind decided to conjure up these terrifying reminders of her narrow escape that night.

She lay in bed, hopelessly trying to calm the blood in her veins. Her hands shook as if she was freezing and she tried clenching and unclenching them several times in an effort to ease them.

Cate looked up at the ceiling, trying to put the dark figure out of her mind. She knew that wasn't Belphegor anymore, but her body said otherwise.

A knock came at Cate's door, making her jump. She looked at the door, and shakily left her bed to answer it.

She was surprised to see Beelzebub standing at the door, his head tilted to the side. He had a worried expression that softened a bit as he looked at Cate.

“Beel...is everything okay?” Cate asked, trying to steady her voice.

“I could ask you the same thing,” he replied. “I was getting something to eat when you called for help.”

Cate felt a wave of embarrassment wash over her neck and shoulders. She had forgotten that in her fright, she _had_ called out for help. She must have subconsciously activated her pact with Beel.

“I’m really sorry.” Cate let out a sigh and looked down at the floor. “It...I was just…”

How mortifying. She didn’t want to admit that she was having nightmares like she was. There was no reason for her to be having them. They were far from danger now.

“Just…?” Beel prodded gently.

Cate shook her head, starting to flush anxiously. She bit her lip, trying to stifle any further emotions from clouding her tired mind. The adrenaline was now starting to fade, and her legs began to shake slightly. She looked back at Beel, into his purple-and-pink eyes and saw a great deal of concern.

She knew she could trust him. Especially him, of all people. He had done nothing but protect her as of late. She remembered the night she fell asleep holding his hand at his request to keep his own nightmares away. A small pang of guilt struck her heart as she knew that Beel would be the one who knew best about what she was feeling.

“Nightmares,” Cate finally sighed. “I had a nightmare...and I got scared.” She rubbed at her eye with the heel of her palm, unsure if tears would start forming now that she admitted the truth.

“What kind of nightmare?” Beel asked carefully. He leaned in to the doorframe, trying to close the distance between him and Cate.

“I was in bed and…” she paused, not wanting to mention Belphie’s name. They may not have admitted it, but everyone still held some degree of guilt about how that evening had played out with the exiled brother. “...someone was trying to attack me.”

“...It must have been really bad if it caused you to call out for me using our pact.” Beel’s voice was low and gentle. He rubbed his arm as he let out a sigh, but gave a small, sad smile. “You don’t usually call out for people like that.”

Cate’s heart had slowed considerably, but the pounding was still hard against her ribs. It made her whole body ache.

“I know…” she replied, resignedly amused at Beel’s observation. “I didn’t even try to run. I just pulled the covers over my head,” she added with a self-deprecating scoff.

Beel was quiet, staring at Cate. His brow was furrowed and he briefly wrung his hands before getting off of the doorframe.

“Can I come in?” He asked in a small voice.

Cate nodded after a moment and let him enter her room. She carefully shut the door, focusing on the quiet click of the door back into the frame. Her body still shook, though now from exhaustion. Her frightened high had worn off and she worried that if she wasn’t careful, she would trip over her own feet.

“Nightmares are strange,” Beel said as he stood in the middle of the room. He had his hands in his pockets now, and stared at Cate’s bed. “Even if you’ve had them forever, your mind still thinks they’re real. You try telling yourself that whatever you’re seeing isn’t actually there, but...it doesn’t stop.”

Cate slowly walked over to Beel and tried peering at his face. His expression was sad and pensive before he turned to look at her. He held a hand out to her, palm upward.

“Can I hold your hand?”

Cate stopped, looking at Beel’s large, outstretched hand. She could feel her own hands still shaking. She slowly placed her hand in his, letting him close his fingers around it. His large hand dwarfed hers.

“You’re shaking…” he said, nervous and quiet. He said nothing else, and Cate became aware that he knew just how badly she had been shaken by this latest nightmare. She could feel the space behind her nose and eyes start to burn, sadness swelling in her throat.

Before Cate could process her own sadness, Beel pulled her into his chest and held her tight. It felt like his embrace was filled with a deep, aching sympathy and Cate felt herself grab the back of his shirt, pulling herself even closer into his body. Tears dribbled down her cheeks as Beel placed his hand on the back of Cate’s head.

There was nothing else to say now. They both knew how the other felt, and stayed embraced for some time as Cate’s emotions continued to overflow. She could only muster weak sobs as she anchored herself to the large demon. Her body went more weak and limp with every sob until they were both pooled on the floor, Cate now slumped against Beel's chest, sitting in between his legs. His large arms completely surrounded her and his cheek rested on the top of her head.

Cate's sobs slowly came to a stop and she began focusing on the sound of Beel's heartbeat as she leaned against his broad chest. Her emotions were now spent, and she was grateful to be pressed up against his warm body.

She couldn't remember the last time she had poured herself out like this. It certainly hadn't happened in the Devildom. Most of the time, strong emotions felt like a luxury when you were surrounded by literal demons. During the day, it took everything she had to play it cool and confident, so it was always late in the night when Cate remembered just exactly where she was and how much danger she could be in. Her raging night terrors only served to heighten her fears.

But right now? Cate felt safe in Beel's arms. He had always been the softest with her, despite his huge stature and intimidating looks. He always seemed to be near when she needed him most.

He squeezed his arms around her as her breathing returned to normal.

"Better?" Beel murmured.

Cate nodded her head against his chest and exhaled.

"You've been stressed lately," he added softly. "That might have something to do with your nightmares."

Once he said it, Cate thought back to all the homework, tests, and faint homesickness she had been feeling this past week. He was absolutely right that she had been stressed. She did her best to try and hide it, but she should have known better that Beel would have noticed. He was more perceptive than he seemed.

"You've been eating less again, too."

Cate let out a small laugh. Of course he would have noticed that too.

"When you lay it all out like that, it's obvious, isn't it?" She said with a loud exhale. She closed her eyes and relaxed into Beel's arms. "What time is it?"

"Just a bit after midnight," Beel replied, pressing his nose into Cate's hair.

"Man...I haven't even been asleep that long…" Cate rubbed her eyes and cheeks wearily. "Guess that's a good thing since I'll get more time to recover from this."

Beel's stomach growled suddenly, and he let out a groan.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

Cate smiled and patted his chest. "It's okay. I interrupted your midnight snack anyway."

"Will you be okay?" Beel began to release his arms from around her.

"Yeah, I will." Cate started getting up from in-between his legs, smoothing out her pajamas.

"If you ever need me, please call for me. I am always here for you," Beel said seriously, standing to meet Cate's eyes. "Even in your dreams, you can always call for me." He said the last part with a soft smile and blush before giving Cate's hand one last squeeze.

Cate smiled back and they stood still for a long moment, holding each other's hand. When Cate processed where she was and what she was doing, her cheeks flushed crimson and she shakily let go as Beel's stomach growled again.

"Good night, Beel," Cate stammered.

"Good night."

***

After that night Cate accidentally called for Beel, she hadn't experienced any nightmares for a while. Though, in the days that followed, Beel was almost like her shadow--always trailing close behind, offering a smile when she noticed him and carrying things for her in class. They spent most of their free time together as well.

Cate knew that he was concerned, but she gladly welcomed his company. She felt safe when she knew he was close by. To top it all off, she _did_ like him in a way more than friendship. Being held in his arms sparked such a radiant warmth in her. But the thought of always having him that close always overloaded her senses. She wanted to stay sharp while she was in the Devildom, so she was content with this arrangement for now, especially if he was the one keeping the nightmares at bay.

Cate smiled to herself as she imagined Beel like a big dreamcatcher--just eating her bad dreams and keeping her sleep peaceful.

“What’s got you smiling suddenly?” Beel’s voice shook Cate out of her daydreaming. Cate looked down at her tray of food--they were at lunch in the cafeteria at RAD. Beel sat across from her, wolfing down large amounts of food as usual.

Cate chuckled and shook her head.

“Sorry, I was just...thinking about how I think you’ve been my dreamcatcher lately.”

Beel cocked his head to the side like a curious dog. “Dreamcatcher?”

“Oh, well, in the human realm, it’s something that looks a bit like a spiderweb on a hoop. You hang them near you when you sleep, and they’re supposed to catch any bad dreams or energy that might try to harm you. Granted, I think the way people use them now isn’t exactly how they are meant to be used, but…” Cate explained, trailing off at the end and shrugging her shoulders.

“Hmm...dreamcatcher…” Beel murmured in-between bites of food.

“Yeah…” Cate felt her cheeks burn a little. “I don’t know if it's a coincidence, but since you’ve been around since that night, I haven’t had any nightmares.”

She could see Beel smile proudly, his mouth full of food. He swallowed and nodded his head.

“I’m glad. I like it much better when you’re happy.” His smile was wide.

Cate laughed and shook her head again, her cheeks flushing warmer. Did he know he was being so charming?

“I’m lucky to have such a cute dreamcatcher, then.” A gasp caught in her throat. She felt a sudden heat crawl down her neck as she realized what she had said so off-handedly. Cate was afraid to look back at Beel to see his reaction to being called cute.

“You...think I’m cute?” Beel asked, surprised. His gentle tone coaxed Cate’s gaze back up to his face.

Cate was surprised to see a dusting of pink on his cheeks, his eyes wide. He had lowered his utensils and was looking at her with mild shock.

“Oh...ah, well…” Cate’s insides felt like they were rearranging herself as she felt Beel’s purple stare setting her ablaze. “I mean...you, I--” her words devolved into a stammered, incoherent babbling until all she could do was nod in response.

Cate and Beel sat in silence, both blushing and casting their gazes down at their trays.

“Thank you,” Beel finally responded. He slowly started eating again, trying to catch Cate’s dark eyes if they happened to dart up at him. “People don't usually call demons cute."

Cate's ears burned with embarrassment. Here she was, sitting across from a demon--the literal Avatar of Gluttony, and she just called him cute. The absurdity of the situation made her head spin.

"You’re...cute too," Beel continued. "Though you’re cutest when you’re happy.”

Cate felt a pinched whine catch in her throat, feeling a bit overwhelmed at Beel’s easy compliment. A demon--the literal Avatar of Gluttony, just called _her_ cute. She brought her eyes back up, unsure of where else to put their gaze now.

He smiled warmly at her once her eyes met his while he chewed. Cate’s entire head continued to spin and felt a bit like it was on fire, Beel’s words ringing loudly in her mind. An awkward-feeling, wide smile grew on her lips and she quickly stabbed a piece of meat with her fork to occupy her mouth with.

“Do you...want to come to my club activities with me today?” Beel asked after swallowing a mouthful of food. His cheeks were still pink.

Cate gave a series of small, excited nods.

“That sounds like fun,” she replied quietly.

***

It wasn’t until about a week later that Cate’s peaceful sleep was interrupted again.

Cate jolted awake, hearing a dull thud near the door of her room. She frantically looked around, trying to find the source of the noise in her darkened room. She clutched her blankets, her heart starting to race. After a moment, she began to settle back into the covers, not finding anything out of the ordinary. She stopped abruptly though, as she saw a flash of black out of the corner of her eye. She tried tracking the blur, hoping dearly that it was a shadow and nothing more.

A dark figure suddenly crouched on her bed, its hands outstretched toward Cate. The horns were the same kind as Belphie’s but Cate could make out more of the figure’s features this time.

The eyes were black and cold. Empty. The skin, a dried, blackened husk. Its mouth was a gaping, awful hole. This was not Belphie, but something else entirely.

A choked scream tried escaping Cate’s throat as the figure lunged at her, and Cate desperately flung her covers at it and scrambled out of her bed. She slammed onto the floor on her knees, a loud screaming ringing in her ears--presumably coming from the beast on her bed. Tears began welling in her eyes as she struggled to her feet.

_Please call for me._

Those words entered her mind like a bell’s chime.

_Even in your dreams, you can always call for me._

Beelzebub. Beel.

Cate stayed terrified into silence, begging and aching for her voice to call out for help. She didn’t dare look over her shoulder to see the awful creature that was surely chasing her. She flung open the door and began to run down the hall. Her bare feet hit the wooden floor and pattered until she snagged on a long runner carpet and slammed back down onto her knees and arms on the floor.

Her breath was haggard and her pulse raced in her temples.

“Beel...Beelzebub, help me…!” Cate finally squawked out, the impact shaking the breath out of her lungs.

She tried rising to her feet again, wanting to put as much distance as possible between herself and whatever was in her room.

No, that wasn’t right.

Her mind began to clear, recognizing that there was no beast in her room. But her body shrieked louder, begging to run and escape.

Her contradictory thoughts rattled her brain like a snowglobe, images and words flashing like angry sparks if she tried to focus on them.

“Beel…” Cate groaned weakly as she began to run down the hall again.

It did not take long for her consciousness to return to the real world, leaving the terrible being to fade into a haunting memory--but her body still trembled and screamed to flee. Cate could only obey her body’s commands, adrenaline racing through her veins like an angry wildfire.

There were suddenly footsteps coming from the other end of the hall toward Cate, making her freeze. For a brief moment, she feared that the monster wasn’t just a machination from her troubled mind. Her fear quickly faded once she saw the shock of auburn hair running toward her, and she dropped back to her knees. She feebly stretched her arms toward her savior.

Beel reached her and quickly scooped Cate up into his arms, holding her tight as he knelt on the ground.

Cate shook violently against Beel’s firm chest, clumsily pawing at his black pajama shirt to try and grasp something to steady herself.

“Cate...Cate…” Beel’s voice was low and steady in her ear. “It’s okay...I’m here. No one will hurt you.”

With Beel’s words, Cate was able to clutch his shirt, her chest heaving with every panicked breath she took. He held her tighter as she continued to shiver, fueled by adrenaline.

“Something was...chasing me,” she croaked. “It was awful…”

“It’s gone now, Cate...it’s gone. I’ve got you.” Beel continued to affirm her, his low voice sounding like a mantra to Cate’s ears. He adjusted her into a bridal carry and stood up. “Let’s go back to my room. You shouldn't be alone right now."

Cate could only process her body shaking as she clung to Beel. As she tried to hide deeper into his chest, she felt him squeeze her closer. It was a moment before she realized how heavily she was breathing and began to take slower breaths.

As Cate's awareness returned to her, Beel had reached his and Belphie's room. He gently pushed the door open and walked in. Cate glanced at Belphie's bed to see him buried in a mountain of blanket, fast asleep.

Beel carried Cate over to his bed and tenderly set her down. He swiftly climbed in next to her and pulled the covers over them, pulling her close again. Cate instinctively clung to him again like a frightened animal. Her heart rate had slowed considerably, but now her body shook heavily from the loss of adrenaline.

"Guess I messed up if I didn't catch _this_ dream of yours…" Beel said sadly and quietly, hugging Cate.

Cate let out a confused grunt before remembering their conversation in the cafeteria. She shook her head and let out an exhale, trying to laugh.

"Some dreams are too strong to be caught sometimes…" she murmured shakily.

Beel was quiet, but Cate could feel his arms steadily tighten around her in a slow hug.

"Maybe…" he said in a low voice. "Maybe that's true. Or maybe…" he trailed off, pressing his lips to the top of Cate's head. "Maybe I just wasn't close enough."

Cate gasped as she felt Beel carefully kiss the top of her head.

"Ah, I'm sorry…" Beel stammered quietly as he started to release Cate from his arms. "I don't know what came over me."

"Please don't leave," Cate said suddenly, wrapping her arms around his large waist. Her adrenaline high was ending, but she was still shaken from the image of the awful creature over her bed.

Beel did not hesitate to lean back into Cate and embrace her tightly again, almost slamming into her.

"It was really bad this time, wasn't it?" He whispered.

"Yeah...it's never made me actually run out of my room before," Cate sighed. "Not even back home…"

"You've had nightmares like this your whole life?" Beel gently rubbed Cate's back. Cate blushed as his large, warm hand traced along her spine.

"...Yeah," she slowly replied. "It's not like I have any kind of horrible trauma in my past to cause them, but I have periods of time where they're worse than usual."

"But you do now…" Beel murmured sadly in response, still rubbing Cate's back.

Cate froze as she knew what Beel meant. She knew, deep down, that the things she had experienced here would mentally scar anyone, but hearing someone else acknowledge it made her stomach ache.

They lay in silence for a while, Cate focusing on the rising and falling of Beel's chest to distract from her now-loud thoughts. Her burning cheeks added another layer of distraction to her mind.

She steadily got used to the warmth of Beel's body against hers, calming her pinging, pinball-like thoughts in her head.

She felt Beel tense slightly before he placed his lips on the top of her head again.

"You and the others have been through a lot since being here." His warm breath trickled down to her forehead. Butterflies started fluttering in her stomach as she remained close to Beel.

Cate was becoming acutely aware of how he smelled like warm, spicy cinnamon with every breath he exhaled. She fit small against his huge body and his arms surrounded her like walls. She still shook from fear, but she felt infinitely safer pressed up against Beel.

"Well…" Beel started, his voice low and warm. "I'd…still like to be your dreamcatcher."

Cate's cheeks flushed hard, considering what he meant. He wanted to stay close to her, and the way he held her tight simply confirmed it.

She smiled and placed a hand on his chest, sliding her thumb back and forth.

"I like that idea," Cate said with a whispering laugh.

"I'm glad. It's...nice being so close to you," Beel said, moving his arm. He felt around for Cate's hand and took it in his. "Do you remember being _my_ dreamcatcher that one night?"

Cate nodded and marveled at the warmth of his hand. Her whole body was warm now from Beel's proximity and her own feelings for him.

"Yeah…" Cate said quietly, the warmth finally easing her shaking body. A wave of tiredness washed over her and she suddenly let out a huge yawn.

"You're sleeping here tonight," Beel commanded gently. "Just in case you have another nightmare."

Cate was too tired and warm to struggle against his command--not that she really wanted to, though. She had been close enough to him for long enough that any embarrassed reservations she had about being so close to him had completely disappeared.

"Sounds good…" Cate yawned again, starting to nestle herself into Beel's chest. The last thing she heard was Beel's soft chuckle before quickly drifting into a warm, dreamless sleep.


End file.
